Por una rosa
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: La historia de una amistad que va evolucionando en algo mas fuerte, pero nada concreto y sin que nadie de el primer paso. Fic basado en una experiencia verdadera y personal que deseo compartir.


**Por una Rosa**

Aun no entiendo como no puedo aceptar lo que siento... desde el primer día que nos hablamos me hiciste sentir algo especial hacia ti, y aun no comprendo que lo que pueda ser.

Pasan los días, las semanas, los meses y comprendo cada vez mas que tu me haces sentir de una manera diferente a como me siento con los demás... y es que tu eres algo especial para mi, has estado conmigo desde que recuerdo cada vez que me encuentro triste y noto como tu también sientes la preocupación que agobia a mi acongojado corazón.

Aparento, o mas bien intento parecer una chica fría y de piedra pero de alguna forma tú has logrado ver a través de aquella mascara que he intentado crear ante la sociedad, y te das cuenta de que no soy nada más que una pobre persona que no puede aprender a aceptar las cosas tal y como son.

Y es por eso que siento que algo mas que amistad ha florecido dentro de mi... hacia ti. Es cierto, jamás he sabido lo que es el amor, pero te lo debo a ti, te debo a ti el que ahora yo misma pueda comprenderme mejor y deseo algún día saber que te sientes de alguna manera similar a mi. Pero ¿Quién me lo asegura? Tu y yo somos seres muy diferentes y eso puede notarlo cualquier persona a simple vista. Tu, aquel chico alegre, despreocupado que solo logra mejorar mi vida gracias a la risa que me provocas haces que mis penas y acongojos se pierdan por el horizonte sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro y que es precisamente eso lo que mas me atrae de ti y en cambio ¿yo que soy? Una persona que no soporta estar en sociedad, aparenta un corazón de hielo y no puede aceptar que alguien sea mejor que uno mismo... eso es, no puedo soportar que tu puedas entender mejor a los demás ¡Y A TI MISMO!! Esa es una de las cosas que me da mas coraje de ti, pero de igual forma me atrae.

Creo que debo de dejar de engañarme a mi misma, se perfectamente lo que siento por ti, lo que pienso de mi, e incluso lo que tu llegas a pensar de mi. Te he gritado, insultado y demases mas de una vez, y por alguna extraña casualidad del destino, jamás me has abandonado, sin importar como te he tratado. A veces me maldigo yo misma por no querer aceptar aquella punzada que me da al corazón cada vez que te veo, que me hablas, que me levantas el animo y que siempre, de alguna extraña forma, comprendes lo que siente mi corazón.

Mas de una vez he soñado contigo y sigo sin poder comprender... ¡mas bien no lo quiero aceptar!! Con las pocas personas que he llegado a convivir, me han dicho que tu y yo somos pareja... o que tu sientes algo mas especial por mi, pero ninguna de esas teorías las he podido comprobar y de tanto escuchar, comienzo a creer que es verdad.

Pero lo curioso es el como empezó todo esto: por una carta, ¿Cómo continuo? Con una rosa. Así es, por una flor pude comprender que para mi, tu eres más que un simple amigo, considere que podrías ser mi mejor amigo pero también me equivoque. Comprendí que era algo mas, realmente no hay descripción o palabra que pueda definir el como te veo.

Fue gracias a rosa que empezamos a ser mas unidos y a veces creo que la nota que venia junto con la rosa era sincera, algo me dice que debo confiar en lo que veo escrito en aquella pequeña tarjeta con dos corazones de diamantina: tan simples palabras calaron hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

Flash back

El día que me entregaste dicha rosa fue gracioso, tus amigos ya me habían dado la indirecta y aunque por un minuto paso por mi mente de que podrían decirme la verdad, preferí ignorarlo pero lo curioso es que precisamente ese día tú salías muy apurado del salón y no tenías pensado entrar a la última clase. Me quede extrañada de tu comportamiento pero reconozco que a veces eres muy impredecible. Antes de que comenzara la ultima clase del día llego algo inesperado, por lo menos no creía que era para mi, pero una compañera que se encargaba de repartir hermosos detalles por los salones, me dio una rosa blanca, diciendo que era mía.

Realmente sentí como una agradable sensación irradio a través de mi cuerpo. Tome la rosa y leí la pequeña nota que venia junto con ella. Me quede pasmada al darme cuenta de lo que decía, y solo mi amiga y yo lo vimos. Pero no faltan las curiosas que intentaban ver quien me la había mandado y que decía, por la cara de asombro que puse al leerla. Esa tarde ya no hable y me dirigí a mi casa; lo que me dolió, es que tu no venias a mi lado.

Al día siguiente yo no sabía como mirarte. Tus amigos desde que pude un pie dentro, no dejaron de fastidiarme pero les di menor importancia esta vez. Quería agradecértelo de frente, pero sabía las consecuencias de este acto: todos me harían burla por el resto de la clase... pero fue culpa de mi orgullo y puedo asegurarlo. Yo había negado desde hace días que sintiera algo para ti y no podía llegar ahora con este cambio de actitud, me vería como no solo una mentirosa, sino estaría avergonzada por ello. Así es, por culpa de mi estúpido orgullo no podía decirte la verdad en esos momentos.

Espere toda la tarde y tu volviste a acompañarme a mi casa, y para ese entonces yo ya tenia algo planeado. Estando a punto de llegar, me despedí de ti y extendiendo mi mano sobre la tuya, te deje una pequeña nota en una hoja negra y me despedí muy nerviosamente.

Solo esperaba que no lo tomaras a mal y que nuestra amistad no se hubiera estropeado por mis tonterías. En la escuela tú actuaste como de costumbre, pero cualquiera podía notar que había una distancia entre nosotros. La hora de la salida era la única que esperaba en esos últimos días, es cuando las cosas más impredecibles pasaban en mi vida. Al llegar esa hora, nuevamente me acompañaste y cuando estaba a punto de irme, no te despediste como siempre de mi; esta vez me habías acercado a ti y me diste un tierno abrazo, mientras en esta ocasión, tu me diste un sobre y fuiste el que esta vez "huyo".

En cuanto pude, saque lo que venia dentro del sobre y cara no pudo hacer otra expresión que no fuera de asombro: en ese sobre me habías regalado tu carta preferida y más rara. Me quede admirándola incrédula, pues esa misma tarde, antes de que me dieras el sobre habías dicho algo así _pero tu jamás podrás tener esta carta_no podía creer que esa era la misma carta que el tenia todo el tiempo en su baraja. Luego note que había algo mas en el sobre decía más o menos algo así:

"_No se si tu ya te diste, pero siento que a pesar de todo debo decírtelo, yo no envié la rosa por dos razones, la primera porque no contaba con el efectivo y la segunda pero no por ello menos importante es que no tuve el valor suficiente para enviártela. Creo que les debo una a mis amigos por haberme ayudado._

_Quiero decirte que para mi también eres una persona muy especial y te agradezco el que me hayas hecho saber que soy alguien para ti. _

_TE DESEO SOLO LO MEJOR_

_P.D. Se que te gustan los dragones así que te regalo mi carta mas preciada, cuídala_

_P.D. 2 No se enoje"_

En cuanto acabe de leer la nota, de repente sentí como una tristeza incomparable inundo mi ser. Me sentía un poco decepcionada me sentí mejor al volverla a leer y comprendí el mensaje así que nuevamente le hago una carta mas y dispuesta a entregársela al día siguiente.

Nuevamente nos miramos con cierto pesar, pero tú nunca dejas de sonreír. Seguí esperando el resto del día para la hora de la verdad. Ya no podía soportar las clases pero hacia un esfuerzo por controlarme. Llegando mi hora, sentí como estabas esperando para irnos y yo salí inmediatamente. Nuestra platica era muy pobre, creo que por que han pasado tantas cosas en estos días que no se que decir. Como siempre, espere a que llegara la hora de irme y, abrazándote, te di la ultima carta y me retire.

Cabe decir que desde ese día ya jamás volvimos a mandarnos recados, pero algo cabe mencionar: nos hemos vuelto mas unidos. De ahí salieron las conclusiones sobre que éramos novios o cosas así, pero siempre lo hemos negado. Tal vez aun no quiera aceptarlo del todo, pero cada vez iba aceptándote mas. No sabría decir si fuiste obteniendo confianza o algo así, porque con el pasar de dos meses comenzaste a abrazarme mientras caminábamos. Tampoco podría describir la sensación que tenía cada vez que hacías eso, pero algo es seguro; no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, me daba felicidad y una seguridad inigualables que pronto, yo también comencé a hacer lo mismo hacia ti. Creo que eso también te alegro.

Fin del Flash back

Todo paso conforme lo hacia el tiempo. Luego, al momento de despedirnos, en cierta ocasión nos dimos un beso en la mejilla. Se lo que se dirán ¿Qué tiene eso de emocionante? Les diré: yo no soy precisamente de las personas que les gusta tener cerca a un hombre de esa manera, pero algo en el me hacia confiar, además... debo reconocer que ese es precisamente uno de mis grandes temores; el tener a un hombre tan cerca, como si quisiera acosarme, así que este chico había logrado un verdadero milagro.

Mas de una vez llegue a pensar que podríamos ser algo mas, también con el tiempo, comenzamos a tomarnos de la mano, como si fuéramos algo mas que simples amigos... pero el jamás me ha mencionado algo al respecto, pero aun así lo acepto; tal vez este tipo de situaciones no sean tan fáciles de afrontar, y por ello, ambos estamos en la misma circunstancia: tenemos miedo. Tenemos miedo de ser rechazados, o que solamente haya sido una hermosa ilusión, que nada fue verdad. A eso es a lo que precisamente tengo miedo: a que tan solo hubiera jugado conmigo.

Por ahora el tiempo solo sigue pasando y yo esperando, esperando el día en el que por fin, alguno de los dos pueda descifrar aquel sentimiento que es fácil de ver pero difícil de comprender, y que tarde o temprano, alguno admita la verdad o la mentira que ambos vivimos. Alguno tendrá que ceder ¿pero quien será?

No puedo darles una respuesta, pues aunque el chico que ha provocado mil cambios en mi sea una de las personas mas abiertas que conozco, jamás ha sido tan abierto en ese tipo de situaciones que yo sepa, y dudo que, después de todo, yo sea una persona que realmente le agrade y no me mire solo con una amistad sin igual. Creo que quiero ser algo mas para el, pero que el mismo también desee.

Solo puedo asegurar algo: de mi no saldrá ni una sola palabra gracias al estúpido orgullo que cargo con mi personalidad indescriptible y que me impide ser sincera conmigo misma o con el mundo con que lidio día con día por que he llegado a comprender algo mas:

_No puedo negar más la realidad, pues lo quiero en verdad..._

Fin

¿Que les pareció? Lo se, tal vez mucho drama y miel pero realmente me gusto y les diré algo: este fic realmente es mi vida ¿no me creen? Justamente esto me paso este semestre y no se que pensar al respecto y gracias, nuevamente, a mi estúpido orgullo que no me deja ser sincera con alguien a quien le quiera confesar esto, plasmo mi vida en una historia que espero haya sido de su agrado.

Y si esperan que salga una secuela de esto... ya veremos. Les recuerdo que es mi vida y así es como voy. Este chico nunca me ha dicho nada concreto así que sobre una segunda parte... depende de el no quise revelar el nombre del chico que me hace sentir así, al igual que el de sus/mis amigos por otras razones recorro el cuarto con la mirada y creo que me comprenderán.

Ah! Lo olvidaba, la nota que escribí esta escrita con las mismas palabras que he escrito aquí, así que dense una idea de cómo es este chico y como ultima nota: sobre la carta, es el Red Eye Black Dragón del que hablo y como no se me ocurrió como relacionarlo con mi fic (se supone de Rika y Ryo) aun así, creo que se le entiende y, hay que admitirlo, al leer esto cualquier persona piensa inmediatamente ¡en ellos dos!! (Aunque no se crean, no soy tan cruel como Rika -)

¡Hasta la próxima!!


End file.
